An Epic Story
by kagura-october
Summary: It has been five years since M.K. has lived with her father, and she is now 21. Her father, Dr. Bomba, has died of a terrible car crash. Nod and all of the other Leaf Men need her help as a familiar character returns for revenge. Will she succeed, or will she die trying?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Darkness. All he can see is darkness. Nod was falling down a rather large hole that didn't seem to end. This darkness is pitch black, and Nod can't see a thing around him. The opening in which he fell through has no light in it. All he could see above him is a dot of white, no light seeping down to cloak him in warmth and comfort. It seemed like he would never hit solid ground; forever be doomed to an eternity of falling into nothing.

Suddenly, he hit the ground with a thud. Groaning, he picked himself up, examining his new surroundings. The floor was made of tree bark and most of the furniture as well. The walls were a soft shade of purple, reminding Nod of all the citizens back home. It was comforting to him. Everything else in the room was bright and cheerful, contradicting his downward spiral into this unknown place. It looked like the inside of a house, a human's house, the house of a human he wasn't sure he knew. Walking around, he scanned the home, feeling cozy even though there was a feeling of dread emanating from within him. He was scared, for the lack of a better word.

All Nod could think to do now is to leave this human home before he got hurt. Looking for a way out, he was greeted by a large cat. The cat was orange with white-ish orange stripes. It didn't look at all amused by Nod's presence. "Good kitty… Nice kitty…" He cooed, backing up slowly as the cat licked at its paw, paying no attention to Nod until he spoke to it. It mewled, and then walked toward him, head tilting as if to challenge him or try to guess what Nod was. "Well, I think this is a good time to go..." With that, Nod broke off in a sprint, the cat right on his heels. Screaming as the adrenalin coursed through him, he grinned and ran faster, he being a thrill seeker at heart.

In a swift motion, however, the cat snagged him by the fabric of his shirt, holding him up in his paws, eyes narrowed. Nod gulped, no leaf armor to protect him. He was completely defenseless. Just as the cat decided that Nod would be his next meal, he woke up soaking wet and cold. Nod was screaming, holding onto his blanket as if it were the main thing he needed to survive. Low chuckles and laughter suddenly arose around him, Leaf Men staring at him with smirks and grins. "Good evening, Sleeping Beauty. Have nice dreams?" Ronin asked, hands on his hips with a smirk on his face. Suddenly the whole cabin erupted in laughter, slapping their knees and hanging over each other like a bunch of alcoholics. "Not. Funny." Nod replied, running his hand through his hair.

It has been five years since Nod's rebellious stage. He is now more mature, but still mischievous, and now a corporal in their little army. All of the upper class Leaf Men lived together in a cabin, equipped with all of their basic necessities; clothes, food, ammo, weapons. Before Nod's promotion, he used to live in Ronin's old cabin, though now that place is long forgotten.

Sighing, Nod tried to sleep, but couldn't due to the sound of laughter and snickers filling the room still.

The next morning, they all woke up to the sound of miniature sirens blaring. Every Leaf Man woke up, struggled to put on their armor in the rush of battle. Groggily, Nod woke up, rubbed his eyes and noticed what was now going on. Rushing, he pulled on his armor, and took several pieces of crushed walnut into his hand. He stuffed them into his mouth and chewed. So much for a _well balanced _breakfast. "Nod! Hurry up and get into your position! We're under attack!" Nod's position was to protect the queen at all costs. Since that was his job, he slung his crossbow over his shoulder and sprinted toward his queen's chamber. "Queen Daisy." Nod said, crouching down and covering his heart with his right hand. "Oh, hey, Nod! What's going on?" The queen had matured as well in five years, though she was still quite the child at heart.

"We are under attack… But I'm not quite sure by whom."

"That's not good."

"So I'm here to protect you." Nod proudly stood straight and tall, saluting the Queen. She laughed. "You're so cute thinking you're so big and mighty, Nod!" She giggled, looking out at the battle raging on outside. Nod crossed his arms. "Hey, that's not very nice!" He turned around and looked out the doorway cautiously, eyes darting from left to right. "Stop being such a worry wart, Nod, nothing's 'gonna happen to me! I promise!" She smiled, shrugging slightly. "That's no exception, your Majesty."

Just then, Ronin came and burst into the room, looking at the both of them, dirt and a bit of blood streaking his face. "They need you at the front of the line, Nod. Be careful… And, expect the unexpected. This really was unexpected." He looked grim, causing Nod to worry and be curious all at once. Running toward the front line, he was baffled by all the Leaf Men fighting. Even the trainees were fighting, and doing a pretty decent job, if he might add.

What he saw blew his mind. He saw Mandrake's son, general of the Boggins, Dagda. He had grown since, looking more like Mandrake now than before. "Guess whose back?!" He yelled, arms raised with a spiked club in his thick meaty hands. "This is—" Nod cut himself off and dodged a Boggin attack. "Stop!" Dagda suddenly cried out, causing all of the remaining Leaf Men and Boggins to stare at Dagda in wonder. "We only came for one thing and one thing only! We'll deal with the rest of you Leaf Whatever's later." He narrowed his eyes and stepped off of his pedestal, warriors clearing the way as he walked, the ground becoming dead and decayed with each step. Dagda made his way toward Nod, who stood tall and in a fighting stance, prepared to fight for his life.

"Calm down, you Leaf Whatever… I didn't come for you. I came for the _girl _you know."

"I'm not letting you take Queen Daisy, Dagda."

"No, not her! The girl with the orange hair!"

Then it all clicked. Jaw practically hitting the floor, Nod dropped his crossbow, it clunking as it hit the decayed grass below him. In a shocked state, he whispered. "M.K."


	2. Chapter 2

_Then it all clicked. Jaw practically hitting the floor, Nod dropped his crossbow, it clunking as it hit the decayed grass below him. In a shocked state, he whispered, "M.K."_

Chapter 2

"So that's what her name is…" Dagda thought aloud to himself maliciously, putting his rather large, meaty hands on his hips. Nod narrowed his eyes, still in a shocked state. What did he want with M.K.?! Was she even okay…. Ever since she left to be with her mother for—what did she call it—school! Ever since then, Nod hadn't heard from M.K. or her father since. How were they? They didn't die, did they? Oh, he hoped not. "What do you want with her, Dagda?!" Nod asked, jumping in front of Dagda's face slightly, as in to intimidate him. "Oh, you'll find out soon, trust me!"

"Let's go, Boggins!" Just then, Dagda's army rounded themselves up and went back to where they had come from. Just like that. Nod was still contemplating what they wanted with M.K. Dagda's hint wasn't at all 'to the point' as he'd hoped for. Nod didn't even notice Ronin come up to him. When he turned around, however, that was when he noticed his presence.

"Is Queen Daisy oka—"

"Yes, Nod; I can assure you that she is quite alright."

"And the damage? How's tha—"

"Already being taken care of. Honestly, Nod. Who made you the general?" Ronin smirked and crossed his arms, causing Nod to pout. "Oh shut it, old man." He pushed past him and to his sleeping quarters to think. What would Dagda want with M.K.? It just didn't make sense at all. Sighing, he drifted off to sleep, the matter of his old friend still flooding his thoughts.

M.K. sighed as she put things away in her new apartment. It was a small, dingy place but it was only her and all she could afford, so it would have to do until she got a new job. Working at Starbucks just wasn't rolling in the dough like she wanted to, and to top it all off, some jerk complained about his order and got her fired. She didn't have enough money to pay rent at her old place, so here she was. Her current money was from her mother, who could care less about what M.K. did with it anyway.

After her father's death, M.K. was forced to go live with her mother no matter what; school or no school. In fact, she had left to go visit her mother right after the funeral. She had lied to Nod about her going back to school, which she was still very guilty about doing. It was for the best anyway. Nod being upset was the last thing the girl wanted. Nod got so emotional when he was upset it was almost unreal. He acted much like a little girl, although M.K. would never admit that to him—if she wanted to be nice, anyway.

She had finally unpacked almost everything when she heard a knock at the door. Opening it, she found her neighbor: Mr. Malcolm. Mr. Malcolm was an old man in his early sixties with thinning white hair and pale, wrinkly skin. He was a bitter man, who complained about everything and anything. That was what she had heard anyway, but didn't want to believe such a thing just yet since she had no idea who the man really was. "Good morning, Mr. Malcolm. Sleep well?" Mr. Malcolm wheezed and licked his lips before speaking. "Ah, what's it to you, you annoying little girl?" M.K. looked outraged but learned to hold her tongue along the years. "I was just wondering. Sorry to offend you, Mr. Malcolm."

The old man licked his lips once more and raised his hand to swipe at the air in exasperation. "Bah! I came to let you know that you have to keep it down! Loud youngsters with their music and loud voices…" Just like that, Mr. Malcolm staggered back to his room. M.K. just shook her head and sighed. How could people be so bitter?

It was exactly 9:30 p.m. when she heard the little pitter patter of feet go across the creaky wooden floor. She barely even heard it actually. M.K. disliked loud noises. Ever since her father's death, she threw out her old T.V., radio, alarm clock; anything that made noise. Loud noises gave her terrible migraines and made her remember that terrible day, which caused her to go into spasms and a great depression. Her doctor proscribed medicines, but M.K. refused to take them, so the doc gave her an alternative. She saw a shrink every Friday, and to top it all off, took yoga classes to ease stress. What a little wreck she turned out to be, she would always think to herself.

There it was again, this time, there was the sound of glass breaking, and if she could hear it, there was people—no, _Boggins, _screaming at each other. Curious, M.K. made her way over to the sound. Just as she was about to scream, she shrunk and was shrouded in darkness.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I figured that since I was away, this would suffice just fine. I was on vacation for a week, and was too busy to update at all. But here it is! I hope it's all to you people's liking. **


End file.
